Healing under the tree
by Cutetyhil
Summary: "Just go away from here! I m tired of you! You care like I m a baby!" The blue head shouted as Hiromi attempted just to just ask him if he was alright. Off with her blasted feelings, she wondered if she was wrong? [TYHIL ONE-SHOT]


_**TYHIL FANFIC**_

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **-HEALING UNDER THE TREE-**

* * *

 **Hi there my dear tyhillers! :D**

 **Here I am with a new tyhil one shot once again. You might be thinking if I don't get tired writing these? Nope, never! I am a genuine tyhil fan, of course an authoress as well. :P**

 **I really once again enjoyed writing this heartily!**

* * *

 _I feel my heart inside stoop light as I gaze at the full moon in the dark sky. The moonlight serenity was there, the breezes were bestowed, the clouds vanished when my rubies brimmed, the magnificent fragrance of the pure cold soil underneath my feet spread, attempting to heal the vibrating emotive sensations that grew inside._

Hiromi stood with her legs shaking slightly and the shadow of the panels of the dojo behind her was distinct as she gazed at it and walked past it sitting near the Koi pond. Hiromi never thought about the gushing emotions in her would accelerate just because of a small argument. Nonetheless, she was staring at the midnight stars and the calm, undisturbed, benevolent aura round her didn't fright her to flee to her home. Besides, her mother wouldn't allow her to come in such a let night. Now, she could clearly recall the afflicting recent past argument that made to put a façade of painful smile smothered with dried tears.

 _Why we always had to shout at each other? Just because we like hurting each other? Is it his pride? Or is it my stubbornness?_

She sighs as she wiped another streaming tear on her cheek. The thought of "affliction" made her gasp. She wondered if she should still hone her character to be perfect around him or just leave his side for once and all.

Hiromi was confused, she was hurt, she wasn't loved, she was sensitive, she was calm, she wasn't any witch he called her.

In order to distract the flowing tears, she gazed at the orange tree that had the unriped oranges bored in it. She slowly shifted her position, sitting against the tree, her back resting. She leaned comfortably and stretched her legs placing her hands on her thighs.

Various thoughts strolled her mind, the happy times. She remembers him buying her favorite perfume for her because she wanted, yet she remembers him shouting at her like she was nobody.

She could summon her aching heart each time to calm down when he badmouthed her.

Just she didn't know, she fell asleep under the blessed tree. The cold breeze hadn't seized, rather it accelerated making her catch cold the next morning, her nose flowing and a mild fever.

She woke up at six after dawn when she felt her throat turned dry and cracks on her palate. She slowly gained consciousness and her eyelashes fluttered and she could see something red and then suddenly she could feel a sudden pain as yesterday's scene replayed in her mind.

She couldn't believe she cried for someone for whom she meant nothing. _She thought_.

He wasn't going to feel even helpless even if he witnessed tears in her eyes. _She thought._

She stood up as she shrugged her denims and looked at the cold sky.

November.

Why does this month has to be too rude/ Just because it host Tyson's birthday?

She smiled for once as she saw the shimmering droplets of rain on the pinnate leaves. She plucked one and rubbed it against her eyes, its anterior portion. She held the leaf and gazed at it in amazement . Soon the leaf was blown away as it got driven away with the flow of breeze.

She turned to gaze at the tree that has sheltered her last night. Suddenly her eyes fell on a red jacket that was lying where she had just slept. She slightly gasped as she walked towards the tree. She lifted it and examined it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Tyson…" she slowly mumbled.

To her surprise, she saw the two arms that laid feebly o the ground. She hastened towards the figure behind the tree. Her cheek was hit by the same leaf that blew back to her when her eyes gazed upon the blunette who was sleeping under the same tree.

More she noticed was his fragile face, apart lips, smooth whispers of breaths, bangs of hair and being jacketless.

He seemed tired, weak, and an ached neck that rested against the tree. He wasn't even wearing his jacket.

"Why…" she whispered.

Now she could remember the red sight she of something when she aroused. It was his jacket that had smoothered most probably the last night. She could fathom the probable possibilities that were rare.

 **Why would he care?**

 _ **He would care because he had a nestled realizing fervor inside**_.

 **Why would he sleep just behind her?**

 _ **To make sure he had equally shared the pain he had caused her, for her tears to decide.**_

 **Why would he shout at her?**

' _ **Cause he had a pride that could be measured, yet he knew how deep inside her it mattered.**_

 **Why wouldn't he apologize?**

 _ **Cause he feared if the unfelt solemnity would make him smile at her like he ardently wanted.**_

She gently smiled, in a hurt and melancholic way, which was no more a façade as the blues of heart and sky faded and she sat next to him, studying the innocent, still called, 'unblemished' soul inside.

For the first time, he had healed her more than he hurted her. For the first time, he had calmed her before gazing her.

She was revived.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek with fingertips below his eyes and gazed at him in passion and lure till she liked.

She was quiet. She was calm, despite the tear that slid across her finger that was supposed to traverse on his own cheek.

She smiled in pain as she wiped off his tear from the still closed eyes. She placed his jacket on his chest as well as hers despite of her cold she hosted and looked at him for the last time before ambling out of the dojo.

 **Why did she forgive him?**

' _ **Cause she had a heart that was ruled by his good deeds.**_

* * *

 **How was it? I hope you liked it. Is it different from my previous ones? Do tell everything in your kind reviews!**

 **Thanks fr reading :D**


End file.
